Rescue Op
"Rescue Op" is the sixth episode of the third season of Young Justice, and the 52nd of the overall series. It debuted on January 11, 2019 on DC Universe, along with the fourth and fifth episodes, "Private Security" and "Away Mission". Logline Brion Markov is determined to rescue his missing sister – even if it means throwing down against the entire League of Shadows. Synopsis 's killer looms out of the shadows.]] Black Spider confronts Jaqqar Marlo, intending to kill him. Marlo tries to get away, but when he believes he has lost Spider, an unidentified individual drops a boulder on Marlo. Spider praises this individual, saying "all the bosses will be proud." Barbara Gordon is playing a game on the Goode Goggles, when Dick Grayson tries to sneak up on her, but she catches him. They share a romantic moment, but Barbara's attention is drawn to her computer, which flashes an alert. Brion Markov and Halo are outside Conner Kent's house when Halo gets hungry, so Brion offers her an apple. Conner, Megan Morse and Artemis Crock introduce them to Forager, who has learned English because Megan telepathically downloaded the language into his brain. Halo is eager to share apples with Forager, while Brion is excited to meet Forager because he's a "real alien." Brion half acknowledges Miss Martian and Superboy's status before Halo reveals knowledge of Forager's planet. Everyone is surprised that Halo knows a lot about New Genesis. empathizes with Forager's plight and extends his friendship.]] Forager explains that he has been exiled from New Genesis and Brion says he can relate. Megan telepathically asks Conner and Artemis where Forager will stay, but they don't have any ideas, until Megan spots her SUV, which is actually her Bio-Ship. The Bio-Ship morphs into a recreational vehicle. Jefferson Pierce arrives and has contacted Helga Jace by phone so she can talk to the others. Brion asks Helga if his sister Tara is still alive and Helga believes so. She says, after Tara's Meta-Gene was activated, Baron Bedlam took her away, but she doesn't know where. Helga believes Tara has "geo-force" powers similar to Brion and the Baron. Dick Grayson arrives and informs the others than Jaqqar Marlo was killed by a meta-human and Black Spider of the League of Shadows was spotted nearby. Dick suspects that, because Marlo was killed after a boulder was dropped on him, it's possible Tara is with the League. and Dick butt heads over rescuing Tara.]]Helga says, if it was Tara, someone must be using a control device on her, similar to Plasmus. Brion says they must rescue Tara now, but Dick says it's not conclusive that Tara is the perpetrator—it's possible another person with geo-force power, a telekinetic or someone with super strength did the deed. Brion demands the location of the League. Dick relents, telling him it's on Infinity Island, but warns him they don't know for sure if Tara is there. Brion insists they go, but Dick says they will not face Ra's al Ghul and the League without more proof or a plan. Brion reluctantly agrees to wait and goes inside the Bio-Ship with Halo and Forager. and Forager offer to help Brion, figuring that their members of his "hive".]] The three explore the Bio-Ship and Forager is immediately impressed. Brion calls Helga and tells her he intends to go after Tara, saying the others changed their minds about rescuing her. Halo and Forager both say they want to help. Brion wants to know how they can get to Infinity Island and Halo convinces Sphere to take them there. The others are inside the house when Oracle contacts Dick with information about Halo: her real name is Gabrielle Daou and she is a Quraci refugee who was working as a servant in the Markovian Royal Palace. They leave to tell Halo but discover that she, Brion and Forager are gone. Conner then notices Sphere is gone, too. Brion, Halo and Forager arrive in the Super-Cycle and ultimately encounter Sensei, who is meditating. Brion demands to know where his sister is but Sensei says he won't find his sister here. Nightwing, Miss Martian, Superboy, Tigress and Black Lightning fly to Infinity Island in the Bio-Ship. Miss Martian and Superboy remark that what Brion, Halo and Forager did is similar to what Nightwing did with Wally West and Kaldur'ahm when they disobeyed the Justice League and investigated Cadmus Labs years ago. prepares her yellow aura, Sensei breaks her neck.]] Brion demands Sensei tell him where Tara is but Sensei only gives cryptic responses, prompting Brion to attack. Sensei fights back, quickly taking down Brion and Forager and subduing Halo. When Halo tries to use her powers, Sensei snaps her neck. Furious, Brion unleashes more lava while the Super-Cycle opens fire. Sensei dodges their attacks before summoning Ubu and a red-hooded ninja to his aid. They defeat the Super-Cycle and Forager, and then Brion and take everyone prisoner. In the prison cell, Brion blames himself for what happened to Halo, but Halo generates a violet aura and heals herself. Ra's al Ghul observes this on a monitor, but the feed cuts off. intervenes to quell the conflict.]] The heroes rescue the others from the prison cell. Before they can leave the island, Ubu, Sensei and the ninja confront them. Nightwing says they just want to leave, but Sensei says their trespass must be punished and everyone fights. The battle ends when Ra's al Ghul arrives and tells Nightwing they may take the others and leave. Brion says they won't leave without his sister, but Ra's says the Shadows may have Tara, but he is no longer head of the Shadows or a member of the Light, so he doesn't have her. Brion doesn't believe him but Nightwing assures him that Ra's is not a liar. Tigress asks who is leading the Shadows but Ra's won't say. After the heroes depart, Talia al Ghul appears with an infant and the ninja utters the name "Grayson." Ra's is delighted that the ninja's memories are returning. apologizes for his rash actions.]] On the Bio-Ship, Brion apologizes for what happened. Nightwing informs Brion he isn't happy about the situation and Brion understands, saying he needs Nightwing's help. Halo and Forager say they want to stay together with Brion rather than join the Team. Nightwing says that was the commitment he wanted. Tigress informs Halo they learned more about her real identity, which spurs Halo's memories about her arrival in Markovia and the harsh treatment she received. She insists her real name will be Violet. Title The title refers to the attempt by Brion, Halo and Forager to rescue Tara Markov, and consequently the attempt by Nightwing, Superboy, Tigress and Miss Martian to save the former. Cast and characters |- | class="VA" rowspan="2" | Troy Baker | colspan="2" | Brion Markov |- | Jaqqar Marlo | |- | class="VA" | Zehra Fazal | colspan="2" | Halo |- | class="VA" | Oded Fehr | colspan="2" | Ra's al Ghul |- | class="VA" rowspan="3" | Josh Keaton | colspan="2" | Black Spider |- | Red Hooded Ninja | |- | Wilhelm Vittings | |- | class="VA" rowspan="2" | Grey Griffin | colspan="2" | Helga Jace |- | Josephine Tarkov | |- | class="VA" | Stephanie Lemelin | colspan="2" | Artemis Crock/Tigress |- | class="VA" | Jesse McCartney | colspan="2" | Dick Grayson/Nightwing |- | class="VA" | Danica McKellar | colspan="2" | Megan Morse/Miss Martian |- | class="VA" | Nolan North | colspan="2" | Conner Kent/Superboy |- | class="VA" | Khary Payton | colspan="2" | Jefferson Pierce/Black Lightning |- | class="VA" | Jason Spisak | colspan="2" | Forager |- | class="VA" | Alyson Stoner | colspan="2" | Barbara Gordon |- | class="VA" | Keone Young | colspan="2" | Sensei |- ! colspan="3" | Non-speaking roles |- | colspan="3" | Bio-Ship |- | colspan="3" | Sphere |- | colspan="2" | Talia al Ghul | |- | colspan="3" | Tara Markov |- | colspan="3" | Ubu |- | colspan="3" | Wolf |- Continuity * Forager tells Brion and Halo that he's in exile from New Genesis, which happened in the previous episode. Brion sympathizes, as he has also been exiled from Markovia in "Eminent Threat". * Artemis bemoans that she misses Mount Justice, the Team's original HQ, destroyed in "Darkest" (by Artemis no less). * Forager surmises that Megan, Conner and Artemis are trying to decide what to do with him, to which Brion and Halo retort in unison "They do that a lot". This refers to the previous two episodes, in which the group was doing the same to them. * Jefferson mentions Plasmus and Plasma being on mindcontrol devices. * Several callbacks are made to the Team's first mission. * Sensei wields Rako's sword forged by X-Ionizer, first seen in the tie-in issues "Cold Case" and "Hot Case". Superboy glares as it, recognizing the blade that cut him in those stories. * Superboy mentions Aqualad, Kid Flash and Robin breaking into Project Cadmus in "Independence Day" and having to rescue them in "Fireworks". * Dick's speech congratulating and berating the new generation of heroes copies Batman's speech, also from "Fireworks", almost verbatim. * Halo takes on the civilian name "Violet" because Brion called her that in "Away Mission", after her violet aura manifested to heal her. * Miss Martian faints because of Brion's heatwave. Martians' vulnerability to heat has been established in "Denial". * Tigress addresses Ra's al Ghul as "The Great One", as she did while working undercover in "Summit". * Forager mentions meeting Kid Flash in "Away Mission". Trivia * Number 16: ** Gabrielle Daou is revealed to be 16 years old. ** Gabrielle's passport has a 16 on the stamped page. * End credits shot: The Bio-Ship shaped like a recreational vehicle parked outside Conner and Megan's house. * Black Spider's remark about needing better quips is an in-joke on the voice actor's role of Spider-Man on Greg Weisman's show, The Spectacular Spider-Man, in which quipping was a major character stable. * Forager's comment about having met Kid Flash may be a reference to his voice actor having previously voiced the original Kid Flash. Goofs * Oracle says Gabrielle is 16 years old. Having been born August 28, 2002, on August 5, 2018 she would still be 15, though only three weeks shy of her sixteenth birthday. Cultural references * Jefferson's nicknames for the Bio-Ship—"Marstown" and "Little Mars"—are puns on Chinatown and Little Italy. Questions Answered Questions * Who are "all the bosses" that Black Spider refers to? (Answer) * How does Halo know so much about New Genesis? (Answer) * Why does Halo have a "special relationship" with Sphere? (Answer) * Why did the League of Shadows target Jaqqar Marlo? (Answer) * Who is the current leader of the League of Shadows? (Answer) * Who is the shadowy figure who dropped the giant boulder on Jaqqar Marlo? (Answer) Unanswered questions * How did Barbara come to be wheelchair-bound? * What was Barbara's discovery that she found intriguing? * Why did Ra's al Ghul leave the Light? * Who is the Red Hooded Ninja and why does he remember Nightwing? * Who is the baby that Talia was carrying? Quotes References External links * * Buy this episode in HD on iTunes * Buy this episode in HD on Amazon.com Category:A to Z Category:Episodes animated by Digital eMation, Inc. Category:Episodes directed by Vinton Hueck Category:Episodes written by Joshua Hale Fialkov Category:Season three episodes